Mortaline
by emmathespylady
Summary: Morty is sick and tired of his sister bickering with him and Rick putting him in danger without a care in the world and his parent’s constant arguing but little does morty know that the beldam has plans for him


"Morty, stop picking your nose! It's gross!" Summer said to me at the breakfast table "you can't tell me what to do!" I shouted. Summer and I would bicker a lot. She is so annoying she could get on my nerves. "Your disgusting" Summer said "well at least I don't pee in my pants!" I said "Why you little…" summer got up from her chair and ran over to me, I stood up and she smacked me "OW! Th-That hurt!" I moaned as I touched my cheek. "Summer!" Mom said "don't hit your brother!" Summer rolled her eyes and went back to her seat and I sat back down. "Your such a pain in my ass" I said to Summer "shut up, you little bitch!" Summer yelled back. Later in the afternoon I was in my room on my laptop. Rick came in "Morty, come with me" I got outta my bed and followed Rick into his garage. We went into the spaceship and I buckled my seatbelt. "What are we gonna do?" I asked curiously as we flew in space, "We're going to *burp* a planet called atem because I need to get a purple acorn for my potion, Morty" Rick said. we went in a blue planet in space and landed in a garden where people had wings and red skin and purple eyes with one eye on their forehead. The people were planting acorns, "go get an acorn Morty then get back in the spaceship and hand it to me" I did what Rick said and got out and pulled out an acorn from a branch causing attention to myself as people started to look at me the acorn was the size of a basketball, it was really heavy. "THIEF" one of the people yelled. I didn't know I was stealing! I tried to run and I was so close to rick's ship but two of the people got a hold of my arms and the acorn fell out of my hands. Rick got out of the ship and rushed the acorn and got it and hurried back into the ship and was about to fly away. "Rick!" I shouted 6 of the people surrounded Rick's ship and he got out and shoot them with his laser gun including the ones who got a hold of me and I rushed back in the ship and we left. "I can't believe you we're about to leave me!" I said as we flew back home, Rick ignored me "And I didn't know we were stealing! You also killed innocent people!" I was very upset with Rick but he didn't seem to care he just kept ignoring me. We went back home "IM TELLING YOU I DONT KNOW WHERE YOU DEODORANT IS!" dad yelled "WELL YOU WERE THE LAST ONE THAT BORROWED IT!" mom seemed really pissed. They continued to shout at each other and "I'm going out for fresh air" I said nobody seemed to care, I left the house. I couldn't stand listening to my parents fighting anymore. As I was walking a black cat came to me holding a stone with a hole in it in his mouth, it gave me the stone and I was really confused but I put it in my pocket and continued walking. I then stumbled upon a well I sat down throwing rocks into a hole in the well's lid leaning my head against the well and counting until it went plump I might've leaned too hard that I fell inside! I woke up in my room, my family must've rescued me out of the well somehow. Something in the kitchen smelled good. I went in the kitchen and saw a woman that looked like my mom but she had red nails that were sharp and claw like and the fingers wouldn't stop moving. She was cooking something and turned around with big black button eyes "hello, dear" she said. "Who are you?" I asked "I'm your other mother, silly now go to the others and tell them dinner is ready" I went into other summer's room first she was on her phone and looked up at me with those button eyes "Hello, Morty" she said smiling I thought she say 'ugh what do you want?' Or tell me to get out of her room. "Uh she said to tell u dinner is ready," I said. Summer giggled "I'm starving," she said. Then I went to other Rick's garage he was working on one of his inventions and turned around with buttons for eyes "hello my sweet little grandson" he said and came up to me kissing my forehead. This was really unusual and creeped me out, Rick was never nice to me. He went back to his work desk "I'm working on an invention would you like to see?" I nodded and he took out a white tile and pressed a button on the side and it my name in yellow glitter shone above it "it's amazing!" I said "oh by the way dinner is ready". I went into mom and dad's room. My other father was sitting on the bed knitting an orange sweater I thought I'd find him playing that balloon game on his tablet but he was actually doing something with his life I was actually proud of him! "Hey, other father" I said. He looked at me with his button eyes "Hi, son" he said "I made you a sweater" he handed me the orange sweater "wow thanks dad!" I put it on "Oh mom said that it's dinner time". The four of us went to the kitchen where my other mother was sitting and we all sat down at the dinner table. I looked at my plate with chicken and took a bite, "mmm!" I said "this chicken is good!" It was the best chicken I ever tasted and I began chewing really loud expecting my other sister to say 'stop chewing like a cow' but she just laughed and said "hungry aren't you?" With My face stuffed I replied "yep" my other mother smiled "we've been waiting for you, morty" she said "really?" I asked "it wasn't the same without you, buddy" other Rick said "I didn't know I had another mother" I said "of course you do everyone does" my other mother said "let's go on an adventure" other Rick said, I was nervous, I wonder what crazy adventure we'll go on this time. Other Rick opened his portal gun "have fun you two" my other father said as we left. We went in this beautiful beach the sky was starry and dark blue with a little faded purple "our mission is to collect 10 beautiful sea shells" other Rick said. I smiled because this adventure is safe and fun unlike the other adventures Rick took me on. We started collecting seashells we were laughing and having a good time. When we were done we just sat down on the sand watching the waves I sat between other Rick's legs and he had his arms around me "I love you, Morty," he said. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I smiled "I love you too, other grandpa Rick" I said. When we came back, my other mother and father were making out. They weren't fighting they were actually happy together! My other mother and father turned to us "how was your time?" my other mother asked "We had so much fun!" I said my other mother smiled "you do like it here don't you?" I happily nodded "you could stay here forever if you want on one condition" other summer who was sitting on the couch got up and left and came back with a red box and handed it to me I opened it and it had two buttons a needle in it "…y-you want me to sew buttons into my eyes?" Other Rick put his hand on my shoulder "it won't hurt" he said. This was getting creepy…I wanted to get away from here as quick as possible I was really nervous and started sweating I began to walk out the door, my other mother frowned "sweetie, where are you going?" She asked concerned "I…uh…I'm going for a walk…" I left the house on my way to the well I saw a black cat on a tree branch "I think I saw a black cat like you at home" I said, "You must be the other cat" the cat looked at me "no" the cat said "I'm not the other anything I'm me" I looked into the cat's eyes "well I can see you don't have button eyes" I said "but if your the same cat how can you talk" I was surprised that this cat can talk. "I just can" the cat said "cats don't talk at home" I said "no?" The cat asked "no" I answered I kept walking and the cat followed "where do u think your going?" He asked "well I'm getting outta here" I said I opened the lid of the other well and jumped in. Than I woke up in my bedroom I was so relieved to be at home! I went looking for everyone around the house they weren't home I was really scared because it was the middle of the night and they should be home by now. I than went in my bed and cried myself to sleep. I woke up to a tongue liking my face I opened my eyes and saw the cat "do you know where my family are?" I asked the cat blinked and ran away I followed him, he led me to a mirror and I saw my family in the mirror. "Guys!" I said they looked scared and covered in snow mom wrote on the mirror su pleH I than broke the mirror and it shattered into pieces "she took them didn't she?" I asked the cat and the cat nodded "well" I said "there's only one thing left to do…" I got a bag and packed stuff I needed, I jumped in the well. I woke up in my other room and the cat climbed through my window "you know your falling right into her trap right?" The cat said, "I had to go back" I said "their my family, they would do the same for me" I remembered one time me and summer went hiking together and got chased by wasps summer let herself get attacked by them so I can't escape she wasn't afraid but she dropped her phone and had to go back to the hill with the wasps and she was scared but did it anyway. When your scared but you still do it anyway that's brave. "Well than challenge her" the cat said "she likes games" I nodded. I got out of bed and went to the living room were my other mom was sitting on the couch, she smiled "hello, darling" she said ""You kidnapped my family…" I said "no I didn't perhaps they just stopped loving you" she said "Liar!" I yelled she took out a box of beetles and ate one "your sick" I said "sick, evil and weird" she looked mad "is that anyway to talk to your mother" she said with anger in her voice, "your not my mother," I said "apologize now!" She yelled "No" I said back "one…two…" she counted "THREE!!!!!!" She got up and she turned talked and her skin turned white and hair black. She took me into a dark room and locked me in "you may come out when you learn to be a loving son," she said. I heard something who's there?" I asked "hush and shush for the Beldam might be listening" I heard a whisper of a child "you…you mean the other mother?" I asked I lifted a blanket off a bed in this room and saw three ghost children one that was a boy and one girl that had pigtails and the other girl had her hair in a ponytail, "Who are you?" I asked "we don't remember our names," said the boy "but I remember my true mommy" they all had button eyes "how did you get here?" I asked "the Beldam" said the girl pigtails "she spied on our lives through the little mice and saw that we weren't happy" she said "so she luerd us away with treats and games to play" said the girl with a ponytail "yet we still wanted more" said the boy "so we let her sew the buttons" the girl with pigtails said "well…" I began "she can't keep me in the dark forever not it she wants to win my life, beating her is my only chance" I said "perhaps if you do win your escape you can find our eyes" the girl with a ponytail said "has she taken those too?" I asked "yes, Mr and hidden them" the boy said "find our eyes, Mr and our souls will be free" said the girl with pigtails "I'll try" I said. The Beldam went in this room "are you gonna be nicer to me?" She asked "yes" I lied "I'm sorry" she smiled and took me out of the room we went to the kitchen and I sat down at the kitchen table, she was cooking breakfast for me and humming. Stay strong, morty I thought to myself, I looked at the red box with the needle and the two buttons in it and I started to sweat. "You like games huh?" I asked her eyes glimmered in interest "yes" she answered "well how about let's play a game" I said "a game where I find the ghost eyes and my family" I said "if I lose than I'll stay here and let you love me" I glanced at the red box again "and I'll let you see buttons into my eyes," I said. The other mother put a plate with cheese omelette with bacon on the side in front of me "and what happens if you win this game?" She asked "than you let me go" I said " you let everyone go, my family, the ghost children, everyone you trapped here" she smiled "it's a deal than" I glared at her "how do I know you'll keep your word" I said "I swear on mother's grave" she said "does she have a grave?" I asked "oh yes I was the one who put her in there actually and whenever she tried to crawl out I'd put her back in" she said "swear on something else" I said "okay I swear on my left hand" she raised her left hand. "Can you give me a clue?" I asked she just started tapping her eye with her finger. I turned away thinking of where I should look first "I'm gonna check in you and dad's room" I said turning back. The Beldam wasn't there, it was just the tapping of water on the sink, I shivered, I preferred the Beldam to have a location, if she was nowhere, than she could be anywhere, it's easier to be Afraid of something you cannot see. I began to look at my parent's room were the thing who used to be dad was just a white bald clay figure sitting on the bed I picked up the stone with a hole in it that the cat gave me earlier this must help me I thought why else would the cat have gave me this I looked through it with curiosity and saw grayness through it I saw something glowing in the thing that used to be my dad's hands I must be one of the ghost eyes I then went in front of the thing that used to be my dad and I was reaching to take the ghost eye in the palms of his hands and then he quickly knit a blanket and tried to suffocate me with it but I was running away from him "I'm sorry" he said "mother made me" he threw the ghost eye to me and suffocated himself with the cloth. The room started to turn gray it seemed like the Beldam got mad. I put the ghost eye in my pocket and went into summer's room, summer wasn't there but a big white web in the corner of the room I looked through the stone with the hole in it and saw that one of the ghost eyes was in the web I went to web put my hand in there and took out a hand clenching it's fist and I opened the fist and saw a ghost eye in there, I put my hand in the palm of that hand and tried to take it out but it clenched into a fist again I pulled summer out of the web but she still had her fingers around the ghost eye and my hand I kicked her in the stomach and her grip lightened and I ran away with the other ghost eye Summer's room turned gray as well. I went into Rick's garage and I only saw Rick's clothes floating "do you really want to leave?" He said "Your sister will annoy you and fight with you. Your grandpa will put you in danger and won't even love you. Your parents will keep fighting and arguing. You can stay here where your sister will never fight with u and your grandpa loves you and you parents love each other" he said "you'd other mother will give you anything you want" I sighed "you really don't get it, do you?" I said "I don't WANT whatever I want no one does, not really what kinda fun would it be if I just but everything I wanted? Just like that and it didn't mean anything what then?" I said "I don't understand" other Rick said "of course you don't, you're just a copy of my grandfather" I said. I looked through the stone with the hole in it and saw the last ghost eye under the shirt of the other Rick I took it from him and than mice started crawling out of the other Rick's clothes and took the ghost eye and they went outside I chased after them but I couldn't keep up I fell to my knees and tears strolled down my cheeks "it's over…" I said "I lost…I lost everything" than I saw a dead mouse thrown to the ground and the ghost eye fell out of its mouth I looked up and saw the cat "I don't like rats at the best of times" he said I smiled and picked up the ghost eye and put it in my pocket. Outside turned gray and this world was falling apart I quickly went inside the house and the Beldam was waiting "I see you found the ghost eyes" she said her voice was as dry as dead leaves and wasn't only coming from her mouth anymore it was coming from the air too "you know I love you, Morty" she said "well you have a very weird way of showing it" I replied "oh and I see you brought a pest with you" she said, that cat whimpered and I was petting him "he isn't a pest, he's my friend" the Beldam held out her hand "the ghost eyes?" She said "we're not finished yet are we?" I said "I suppose not you still need to find your family" she said "be clever, Mr" one of the ghost children said "even if you do win she won't let you escape" I looked at the snow globe where she kept my family in "what a pretty snow globe" I said putting it in my backpack "I already know where my family are" I said "come with me" the Beldam followed me out the door and I lead her to the well "their in there" I said. The Beldam went up to the well "go on open it they'll be there alright" I said the Beldam took of the lid from the well "you wrong, Morty" she said "now your gonna stay here forever" I took the cat "No. I'm. NOT!!!!!!" I threw the cat at her and ran towards the well and jump inside, her hand caught onto my leg and my other leg tried to push her and than I felt my family and the ghost children help me push her away causing her to let go of my foot. I woke up in my REAL room. I looked out the window, the sky had never been so sky, the world had never been so world. I'm glad to be back. The cat went through my window "oh" I picked up the cat off the window, put him in my lap and hugged him "sorry I threw you at the Beldam" I said petting the cat "I couldn't think of anything else" the cat purred and snuggled up again me, I smiled. Mom came in my room "Morning, Morty" she noticed the cat in my lap "whats with the cat?" She asked "I found it when I was taking a walk last night" I said. "Alright" she said "but the cat is your responsibility, now come downstairs for breakfast". At the breakfast table Summer noticed me throwing crumbs for the cat who was under that table so did Rick but he didn't seem to care. "AH! MORTY! WHY DID YOU LET A STRAY CAT IN THE HOUSE!?" Summer shouted. "It's okay, Summer mom let me" I replied. Summer wrinkled her nose "ugh! Whatever just keep that cat away from me" the cat hissed, I laughed. I learned to tolerate Summer's moodiness I actually kinda missed it. "Morty, come with me into the garage" me and Rick got up and went into the garage. "I'm programmed this robot to take out the garbage instead of you, Morty" I hugged Rick "thank you so much, grandpa!" I said Rick pushed me away "yeah yeah whatever" he said. Family doesn't have to say that they love you, they show that they love you even by doing the littlest things, actions speak louder than words. "you always leave a crap in the toilet and you expect ME to flush after you? You always let me clean after you! I have to do all the cleaning!" Mom shouted. "Well that's women's work!" Dad yelled back. "WOMEN'S WORK??? WOMEN'S WORK??" I laughed, sometimes fighting can keep a strong and healthy relationship. There's only one thing left for me to do, when I went to bed I put the ghost eyes under my pillow. I think it's time I said and the cat nodded. I fell asleep than found myself having a picnic with the ghost children, we played and laughed. "Thank u so much for saving us" they said to me "your welcome" I smiled "I'm just glad it's over".


End file.
